


Meeting

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can you write a Koga x Reader where the reader is another wolf demon travelling with Kagome and her group and he takes an interest in them? You can do whatever you want with it. You don't have to write it, though!--- As always, I take my own liberties with requests. Such as with this one, because else this was going to sit in my inbox for much, much longer, lol.
Kudos: 4





	Meeting

“Hey, I haven’t seen you around before.”

The line was so generic, you nearly had a whiplash in the way you turned around, ready to shoot down the sucker who dared to drop it at you. Upon seeing the lad in front of you, however, you were quickly reminded that you weren’t in the 21st century, however. 

“Right back at ya,” you responded to the man, frowning at the way he was dressed, which didn’t seem to differ that much from a loincloth. “Do I have to know you from somewhere?” you questioned, this time softer, adjusting your attitude to something more friendly. 

Seeing you relax the man let go of a cocky smile, a hand resting on his hip as he nudged into your direction with his chin. “You’re dressed the same as Kagome, smell like her as well,” he spoke, surprising you with his acquaintance as you blinked at him. “You probably heard of me, I’m the dashing Koga that always beats Inuyasha,” the man introduced himself, a thumb raising up towards his face. 

To this you blanked, your eyes blinking, your hand raising up to the side of your face as you pinched your ear. 

“No, I actually don’t,” you finally responded, not recalling the mention of the man. “I already met Sesshomaru,” you continued in a deadpan, earning a choke from the man, obviously offended at your lack of knowledge of him. 

“Koga? You know, the fastest dog-demon in the world? Inuyasha has never beaten me?!” the male continued frantically, repeating his earlier words, obviously fishing for something, though you weren’t sure what and how to respond. 

Sucking in a breath you instead pretended, your brows flying into your hairline as you widened your eyes and gaped at the man with a pointed finger. Forming an ‘oh’ with your lips you thus covered your mouth with your other hand as you finally exclaimed: 

“Oooh, that Koga! Kagome has mentioned you.”

An obvious lie, but it seemed to please the man who puffed his chest forward, pride swelling in. 

“Kagome, eh? What did she say more about me?” he tried to fish, his eyes glistening in excitement as you feverishly wondered what exactly the relationship was between the group and the dog-demon you had just encountered. 

“Why are you here alone, by the way?” came his next question, suddenly realising that you were alone, in the wild, without anything to protect you. 

To this you shrugged, a hand going to the base of your neck once more as you sheepishly looked away. 

“I have just arrived. Ran late, so they went ahead,” you explained, though you knew that wasn’t the whole story of it. Just part, the part that mattered and that he was allowed to know. 

“Well,” Koga exclaimed, seeming not to mind the lack of explanation as he crossed his arms, “you can come with me. I will even slow down for you, anything to see that dumb mutt again,” the man laughs, though you could tell that he was more interested in seeing Kagome again. 

This was going to be interesting. With Koga offering to keep you company it meant security for you, though you still weren’t sure what exactly the relationship was between the demon and the travelling group. Though, it seemed that you had plenty of time to figure that one out, as long as you could keep up your lies. 

“That would be very kind of you, Koga. Call me [Name],” you smiled at the man, remembering that you hadn’t introduced yourself. 

To this the man beamed a smile back at you, a thumb pointing towards his chest once more.

“Koga is the name, but you already knew that. It is nice to meet you!” 

Definitely not the brightest, but that didn’t matter. It would make your journey a little easier, you found.


End file.
